battlerealmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Master Warlock
The Master Warlock is a unit of the Lotus Clan. Overview The end of the Forbidden Path is a mystery unknown to humankind, save for those who have tasted its fruits. The Final test of a Lotus magician's skill, wisdom and strength takes place in the Master Warlocks' Tower, an enchanted fortress of such evil that none but a full fledged warlock can set foot within its walls and hope to survive. When two warlocks declare that they have attained perfect understanding of the Tree of Corruption, they enter the tower together. Nobody knows what terrible wisdom is imparted there, what dread specters arise from the past, or what fantastic duels take place. Only one Warlock emerges from the Tower however, and with him he carries the polished, grinning skull of his opponent. Thereafter he is a near-immortal terror on the battlefield, commanding wizardry beyond imagination, swinging the skull with the force of a giant's hammer. Though it is speculation, some guess that the true winner of the Warlock's Duel is actually the gleaming skull, for the skull is beyond pain and death, and forever whispers the black, unknowable secrets of the grave in his captive owner's ear. Battle Gear Gallery Lotus Wallpaper.jpg|Official Wallpaper, featuring a Master Warlock on the right in the background. Imageedit 4 9475783556.jpg|Battle Realms beta screenshot, showing the 'healthy' Warlock (center above), the 'sickly' skull-swinging Master Warlock (center below), & the Samurai's old Gear Missile Reflection, displaced by Yang Blade. Imageedit 6 9006265822.jpg|Beta screenshot, featuring the Master Warlock (lower left) and his old Gear Soul Chill Usage While hard to obtain, Master Warlocks excel both in range combat and melee duels due to their high Health, high-damage melee and missile weapons, excellent resistance (25%) against the common melee Cutting damage and decent resistances against ranged Piercing and Explosive damage (50%), normal resistance to Blunt & Magic (100%) and a somewhat large weakness to Fire (150%), yet Fire weapons often deal low damage (excluding the dragon Warrior's Flaming Sword, which deals high damage, but the Dragon Warrior is weak to the Master Warlock's cutting melee weapon). *'Sekh's Ephemeral Corridor' is the easiest to get (Brother Sekh can safely drain enemies' stamina from afar to spend and grant the Master Warlock this Gear) and is very useful for both offensive (albeit of limited effectiveness) and evasive purposes: Players can instantly teleport a Master Warlock, who by default attacks from afar right into the enemy front-line to soak up damage for the fragile Warlocks and Unclean ones (especially if s/he decides to train only ranged Lotus units), yet the Diseased Ones, whose Health can be increased twice, fulfill this role as front-line tanks much better, so it's best that players use Ephemeral Corridor to spirit the dying Master Warlock in a pinch to safety. *'Tausil's Unlife' and Lythis's Soul Thresher are harder to get because Brother Tausil and Lythis must risk coming into melee range, taking damage, and even dying to drain stamina to grant these BGs to the Master Warlock (if the brother died trying, then the player shall've to waste Yin points to revive them), but this problem can be solved when the Lotus player effectively uses the Lotus melee units (Blade Acolytes, Staff Adepts, Diseased Ones) to distract enemies while the Brothers drain stamina. Once obtained, these gears are really game-changing: *'Soul Thresher' passes through enemies and buildings, allowing the Lotus players to devastate groups of tightly-packed enemies. Soul Thresher changes Master Warlock's missile from Siege Lightning (30 Explosive damage) to Soul Thresher (52 Magical damage) — which deals enormous magical damage & is able to take down even the most magic-resistant units. *'Unlife' brings dead allies back to life instantly at half health and stamina, as long as dead allies' corpses still lie around. This is an effective way of catching hostile players off-guard. This Battle Gear does not work on Warlocks and Master Warlocks, who leave no corpses. Counters Master Warlocks are best countered by units that deal blunt and magical damage, and resistant to the Master Warlocks' explosive missiles. These units include: *'Kabuki Warriors' (Dragon Clan) are resistant to explosive missiles, have good resistance to cutting (the Master Warlock's melee attack), and deal magic damage in both melee and missile (100% to Master Warlocks). *'Hurlers' (Wolf Clan) deal blunt damage. *'Cannoneers' (Serpent Clan) deal blunt damage. *'Unclean Ones' (Lotus Clan) deal magic missile damage. Trivia The Master Warlock model actually composes of two Warlocks: one is the four-armed skeleton, the other is the glowing spirit inside the skeleton's rib-cage. Once the Master Warlock dies, the skeleton Warlock whirls into nothingness as the spirit Warlock resumes his "human-shape" and ascends into death (the ascending human-shaped spirit is very hard to be seen unless the player pay close attention). As the Master Warlock is the winner emerging after dueling in the Warlock Tower, the winner may be either the Spirit, who wields his defeated opponent's skeletal remains as his trophies, or the Skeleton who imprisons the Spirit within. In the game's beta stage, the Master Warlock looked less imposing: more 'sickly' skeletal & less 'healthy' than the Warlock, and swung another warlock's skull; he also possessed the gear Soul Chill (granted by Sehk?). Quotes (Move) *''"I am complete!"'' *''"I seek....the enemy!"'' *''"I am power!"'' *''"I am ready...."'' *''"I....prepare...."'' *''"I am the master!"'' Quotes (Attack) *''"Venom unleashed!"'' *''"THEY'RE MINE!"'' *''"I'll take their heads!"'' *''"My power unfolds"'' *''"Their souls are mine!"'' *''"DESTROY!"'' *''"There is no escape!"'' Quotes (When engaging in melee combat) * "Enough!" Quotes (Kill) * "No mercy!" * "I am the master!" * "Feeble child!" * "Your life is mine!" Quotes (Heal) *''"I... am full!"'' *''"Replenishment!"'' Notes *Unlike other missile units, the Master Warlock cannot engage in melee combat by moving near the target unit, unless attacked. Category:Lotus Clan Category:units